


Under The Weather

by cexi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Leo, Sickfic, leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi
Summary: Leo is feeling not so well. Good thing his cute roommate is there to help him!
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Under The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend!

Leo groaned. His head pounded, his body ached, he was sweaty but had the chills all over. He turned onto his other side, facing the wall, pressing his forehead into his pillow to soothe the pain. 

He didn’t wanna be sick, he hated being sick. Being sick meant he couldn’t skate. But, he was sick. Figures.

“Leo?” 

He lifted his head, opening his eyes and seeing his roommate, his best friend, gazing at him from the doorway, expression soft and worried.

“Are you okay?”

“Just a little under the weather, that’s all,” Leo answered, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about-” He paused to sneeze, covering his face with the blanket, then sniffled. “...me.”

Guang Hong pouted.  
“You’re sick.”

Leo gave him a dismissive wave of his hand.  
“S’not a big deal?”

“Did you eat today?”

“No..”

Ji’s brows furrowed.

“I’ll make you some soup.”

“Wait, that’s really not- You don’t have to!” Leo called, but Guang Hong had already walked away and into the kitchen.

Leo huffed, laying his head back down. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful. No, that wasn’t the case. He really appreciated just how thoughtful Ji could be. He just didn’t want to get him sick, that’s all. He’d feel awful.

With a soft groan, he buried his face into his pillow, and closed his eyes. He wished the sickness would just go away already.

\---

Leo was woken up to the feeling of something cold, damp, and soothing on his forehead. He hummed, eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. It felt nice against his hot skin.

“You like it?” Ji giggled. “It’s a trick I use. It doesn’t help much, but it does make me feel better.”

Leo opened his eyes, his blurry vision taking a few moments to focus on Guang Hong’s face.

“Mm..” he groaned. “How long was I out?”

“However long it took for me to make the soup,” Ji chuckled. “A half hour or so.”

Leo rubbed his eyes, sighing.  
“You really shouldn’t be in here.”

“Why not?” Guang Hong asked, tilting his head to the side.

Leo was surprised by how cute that was.

“I don’t wanna get you sick,” Leo answered. 

“Why? ‘Cause you’ll have to take care of me too?” Ji snickered.

Leo blushed.  
“Wh- No! I just- I don’t want you feeling bad.”

“I’ll be fine, Leo,” Guang Hong sighed, smiling and lifting a bowl from the nightstand. “Sit up.”

Leo did as told, sitting up and taking the bowl from him.

“Thank you. You really didn’t have to, you know.”

“I wanted to.” Guang Hong smiled at him, and Leo noticed how rosy his cheeks were. 

Leo smiled back.  
“Well, thanks.”

He scooped up some chicken and some of the broth in his spoon, and ate it. The warmth of the broth soothed his scratchy throat, and the flavor of the chicken was amazing. He hummed, happily, quickly eating some more.

“Careful,” Ji warned. “Don’t eat too fast or your tummy will hurt after.”

“Sorry,” Leo chuckled. “It’s just really good.”

“Thank you! I made it with the leftover chicken from last night.”

“That sesame chicken was so good.”

“Thank you,” Ji stated proudly, grinning. “I try.”

Leo smiled, and continued to eat.

Guang Hong kept him company throughout the rest of the evening, by making sure he drank enough water, keeping the towel cool and replacing it when it would go warm. 

By the time the sun went down, Leo was curled up in his blankets, sipping from a mug of hot tea that Ji made him.

“Thank you for the help today. I hope you won’t get sick,” Leo sighed, the warmth of the tea soothing his throat.

Guang Hong only smiled at him, soft and sweet.

“I don’t mind. Plus, you’ll help me out if I do, right?” he asked/

Leo blushed again, and Guang Hong laughed.

“You’re cute,” he hummed, getting to his feet. “Lemme know if you need anything else, okay?”

“Yeah.” Leo cleared his throat.”Yeah. Thanks again.”

Ji smiled at him from over his shoulder, then walked out.

Leo released a soft breath, gazing into his mug of tea.

He couldn’t believe he didn’t realize this until now. Guang Hong was cute, really really cute.

He’d make a move once he wasn’t sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
